A look into the minds of legendary pokemon
by Eavenne
Summary: My first fic. Basically I look at some legendaries and give them some kind of feeling from what happens to them. In any case, in the anime or games nothing is seen from their perspective. No shippings. 6th chapter out. Not too happy with it...but never mind.
1. Mew

Chapter 1: Mew

**Note: This chapter kind of portrays Mew as a bi****. Yeah, sorry, but this is how I see Mew. **

Mew was lonely. After all, there was no one else on the Tree of Beginnings. It occasionally went to Cameron castle to play, but after a while, it lost interest. There was no one to play with. No one was permanent. After a few days they would go away. Then it wasn't as fun. When Mewtwo was created, Mew paid it a visit. Mew told Mewtwo that what one was born as was of no matter, it was what they became that was of consequence.

But, Mew thought, what had it become? An object of desire for scientists like Giovanni to experiment on? A plaything that humans could boast about to have encountered? Or was Mew's existence of consequence anymore? What was the point of protecting the Tree of Beginning when no one appreciated it for it? When Mew saw Pikachu again, it was overjoyed. Finally, a companion, a permanent one! It played with Pikachu and the others, and they had a great time.

However, two Weavile came and disrupted the happiness. Scared, Mew fled with Pikachu and Meowth in tow. When Pikachu awoke, Mew showed him it's collection of toys. But, Pikachu wasn't happy. Why, Mew thought. Pikachu had been happy enough when playing with it earlier. Unknowingly distracting Pikachu from his sadness by it's cheerfulness, Mew, Pikachu and Meowth explored the tree and had a great time. But, Ash lingered in Pikachu's mind, not letting him enjoy himself as much as he could potentially have. Of course, Ash, with Brock, May, Max and Kidd in tow turned up.

Pikachu called out for Ash and ran towards him. But why, Mew thought, unable to grasp why Pikachu would rather be with Ash than play with it. After which, Pikachu and Ash had a risky reunion. Mew had no idea why Pikachu would bother to risk his life by running across the windy branches of the Tree. Then, Ash was consumed by the Tree's white cells. Mew was happy-happy that Pikachu would now play with it, with Ash out of the way. Mew picked up Ash's cap and tried to get Pikachu to play with it. Pikachu's response was more tears.

Mew, convinced that Pikachu would only play with it if it saved Ash, calmed the tree down and caused it to return Ash to Pikachu. However, Mew had stressed both the tree and itself by doing this. After bringing the group to the heart of the tree, Mew convinced Lucario to give it's life to save the tree. It would make Pikachu happy, and Pikachu would play with it and stay with it. Ash and Lucario ended up saving the tree and Mew performed little laps of happiness at regaining Pikachu. After Lucario died, however, Pikachu left. Mew was alone again.


	2. Ho-Oh

Chapter 2: Ho-oh

**Note: Ho-oh doesn't appear all that much so I don't have much to work with. **

It had used to, proudly, golden feathers shining in the sun, perch on the top of the sacred Bell tower. It had used to grace the inhabitants of Ecruteak city with it's presence. It had attracted people to Ecruteak, people who would gaze up at it's magnificent beauty. It was associated with good weather and good fortune, and, of course, rainbows. The calm and beauty after a storm.

But those times were over. A great fire had burnt the Brass tower, the tower where it's counterpart perched, and the two great guardians left. After all, it could hardly enjoy the pleasure of a perch when it's counterpart had none. It was not so selfish. Now Ho-oh sailed the skies, searching for a trainer who was pure-hearted, who loved his pokemon and fought those who misused them. Centuries after centuries, it only saw sadness and pain. No trainer truly loved his pokemon enough to be willing to give his life for them.

Saddened greatly, Ho-oh felt like giving up. What was the point of all this if there was no one who really deserved its blessing? Finally, it found such a trainer…or a trainer who would become what it had searched for. Ash Ketchum. Purity of mind and soul along with the innocence of a child shone from him like the rays of the sun. Ho-oh graced him with it's beauty, the guardian of the skies who had not been seen for centuries, showed itself to those on the ground once again. The blessing and trust of the Guardian was one of the many factors that is leading Ash on the road to Pokemon Master. It is only a matter of time.


	3. Lugia

Chapter 3: Lugia

**Note: Lugia in the game and anime contradict each other. I like the Shamouti island stuff and also Silver, but, well, the game is really more interesting to write. I will be using the game, so Lugia can't breed, and Shamouti Island and Silver never happened in this case.**

Ho-oh was the one attracting tourists to Ecruteak. Lugia was not as beautiful or as graceful, and the residents looked upon it with more fear than anything. After all, compared to the glorious guardian of the skies, Lugia, fearsome guardian of the seas, looked much more intimidating. It also was nothing much as a tourist attraction, sometimes scaring them away instead. Lugia was associated with storms and disorder, as it's power created storms and hurricanes.

So, one day, someone purposely sent a bolt of lightning into a rainfall. It, with a bright flash, struck the Brass tower. Fire began to lick the astonished bird, and Lugia flew up into the sky. As it watched the fire consume the Brass Tower, Lugia realized that it was not wanted. Hurt, suppressing feelings of sadness and pain, Lugia decided that it would leave and be never seen again, hiding it's power forevermore. Ho-oh, guardian of skies, stopped Lugia and, angry at the humans of Ecruteak, left the Bell tower after reviving three pokemon who had died in the flames. Lugia left as well for the Whirl Island, and kept itself hidden in the sea to protect others from it's power.

However, two countries began to fight over the island and Lugia, upset, tore the island into four with lightning from a great storm. it then decended into the caves again, into a large pool within one of them. Trainers have come to challenge it, lusting for it's power. All times, they have been defeated, unable to catch the guardian of the seas. Lugia bears the scars of many battles, but is undefeated still. It hides in the sea, afraid of hurting others.

It is perpetually alone.


	4. Rayquaza

Chapter 4: Rayquaza

**Note: I was going to do Suicune. You know what? Scratch that. Suicune, I love you, but I'm not really keen to write you. I want to write someone in Gen 4 and it doesn't seem right to skip like that. Also, Suicune will have 2 chapters. So, look forward to it. Ok, Rayquaza. It was either him or Jirachi, and I decided on him instead. Don't worry, I will write Jirachi eventually. It's one of my friend's favorite pokemon (though she's not very interested) and I will write it for her. This is going to be a long authors' note so if you want to read the actual story skip this. Also…I rewatched two of Chuggaaconroy's episodes to write this. I know it says "awakened" when you meet Ray, but I have no idea WHY Ray would be asleep when Grou and Ky are battling it out. o.O Anyway, I'm basing Ray's capture off Chugga's attempt to catch Ray. I'm a big Chugga fan. :D Also I know he killed Ray but I don't care.**

Aimlessly, Rayquaza traversed the ozone layer. All it saw were the same colors, repeating in an endless cycle that would last as long as it lived. It had been days, years, decades, centuries since it had started flying endlessly in this dull place. Why? Rayquaza had nothing better do do. In actual fact, it did not know what else to do. Groudon and Kyogre still slumbered in their deep chambers, so there was no need for it to decend to the ground. It had never quite considered the prospect of returning to the ground for any sort of recreational activity-at any rate decending would only get it captured.

Hundreds of millions of years. Years spent doing nothing, seeing the same thing and achieving nothing. A pointless existence. Humans would find it a dreadful waste of time, but Rayquaza did not quite understand the concept of it. Blessed…or should I say cursed with the golden gift of immortality, time meant nothing to it. Locked in a circle of virtually no end, it would just continue doing what it had done…forever.

Forever? Not quite. For Kyogre and Groudon had awakened from their slumber, and, hatred not lost despite the many years that had passed, battled furiously, uncaring about anything besides each other. Rayquaza, sensing this, dove from it's place high above the clouds to the great Sky Pillar, the highest place in all of Hoenn.

Before it could pinpoint the location of the battle, a young boy, eyes shining with determination, stepped before it. He seemed to wish for Rayquaza to stop the fighting. That look in the boy's eyes struck something in it's mind. It just could not shake the image from it. Needless to say, there were more pressing situations at hand.

Straightening it's long, serpentine body, Rayquaza flew into the storm. Flashes of lightning momentarily illuminated it's shiny emerald scales as it dived, seeing the two feuding pokemon. Eyes narrowed in bloodlust, heedless of the frightened, pale faces of the humans, they clashed, both intent on killing the other. Placing itself between the two, Rayquaza coiled up in mid-air and let out a mighty roar that made the two flinch. Seeing their trio master hover before them, the two pokemon, knowing its authority, backed away, leaving to make themselves home elsewhere. Its work done, Rayquaza lingered a little longer to glimpse how much the world of pokemon…and humans had changed since it was last there.

Different…it was so different. Almost instantly, Rayquaza felt things that it had never felt before-loss and curiosity. How much had it missed while in the ozone layer? How far had humans and pokemon come since it was last here? It wanted…no, _needed_ to know more. Seeing the humans staring shamelessly at it, Rayquaza felt alien and wished to return to the comfort of his home. Looking into the eyes of the boy, who was standing in front of a red…object for one last time, it sped back into the ozone layer.

Peace of mind was denied Rayquaza. It longed…ached for knowledge-that of the new world humans had built. It began to look down into the world, and saw many marvelous things, things it never thought would be achievable by humans, who possessed no claws, teeth or wings. Pokemon, with those assets used to be superior-but humans, depending only on their strength of mind, now dominated them. Eventually, Rayquaza returned to the Sky Pillar, wishing to rediscover what it had lost.

Footsteps steady and strong, the same boy presented himself before the legendary pokemon. This time, however, was different. The boy drew a poke ball from his bag and sent out a Slaking. Rayquaza's heart skipped a beat. This boy meant to battle it. Soon, it was attacked with an Ultra ball. Quickly, it broke free and used Extremespeed to make the pokemon faint. This continued with Rayquaza taking out the boy's pokemon one by one until he was down to his Blaziken. The boy did revive his pokemon and the whole thing started again. Why? Why did this boy, so determined to help stop the fighting, initiate a battle with it?

Perhaps humans were selfish. The boy had only went to him so that _his_ friends, _humans_ like him, would be saved. He wanted to use Rayquaza as a tool, a _pawn_ to help him in his journey, _not caring_ about what it may feel about it. He did notcare for pokemon. He _never_ did…and _never_ would, would he?

An Ultra Ball became the legendary's prison. As it shook, the boy yelled," Uno, dos, tres, YEEAAAHH! It was in good health and in an ULTRA BALL! Apparently using mexican while using Kappa works," (Yay for Mexican Kappa) when it was captured. Inside the ball, Rayquaza's heart broke. How could he take pleasure in someone's loss of freedom? Even gloating about the way in which it had snatched its freedom from it? Humans…had sunk so low. Now the boy was talking about how he had caught the regi trio and reading off an object that had information about Rayquaza. Then, it was sent to a box.

Emptiness. Sadness. Misery. Rayquaza would have been happier aimlessly roaming the ozone layer like it had before. Nothing was worse than an eternal prison. Nothing.


	5. Dialga and Palkia

Chapter 4: Dialga and Palkia.

Note: **Warning: I think this note will be kinda long so it's entirely skippable. Also…this chapter, unlike most, isn't THAT sad. **

**Ok. I'm listening to a sad song while writing to see is it has any effect on me. Anyway. I have a major problem with the pokemon movies. The plot device problem, this time specifically in the Sinnoh trio. All of them have extremely noticeable coincidences and the Rise of Darkrai in particular has the LRF syndrome, also known as Legendaries Randomly Fighting syndrome. It's a great movie, but…I find the excuse for the LRF syndrome seen in Arceus and the JOL very…weak. Firstly: Okay, the Olympus 'mons are territorial. But, why? Secondly, Dialga and Palkia would have seen each other before at least once…when they were created. Okay. I'm going to put forth my own interpretation of the Rise Of Darkrai. The movie's main focus, Darkrai, had a really powerful message to bring across, and is one of the few properly developed legendaries in the movies. So, I'm leaving him alone. (Silently applauds Pikachu Project for their work on Darkrai.) Basically I'm taking out the LRF syndrome and leaving all events alone. Darkrai will appear of course and his motives shall be unchanged. I love Darkrai in the movie so much. Back to topic. This is only about the events in the Darkrai movie. I may do Giratina and the Sky Warrior in Giratina's chap and Arceus and the JOL in Arceus' chap. Though, don't expect it for Arceus. I don't really like Arceus in that movie. **

**One last thing. As I am still not sure if the anime and movies and games are of the same universe, I shall not mix them. Consider all these parallel universes/alternate universes, as sometimes the anime contradicts the movies and vice versa. As most of you know, Rayquaza was played straight in the Game universe of Emerald while leaning on the fourth wall because I decided to put a Chuggaaconroy reference there. Consider Mew as in the Movie universe of the first and Lucario movies with an emphasis on the latter and Lugia in the Game universe of Silver/Crystal. In HeartGold and SoulSilver the player HAS to catch Lugia so it's impossible. Ho-Oh would be in the anime universe. I don't think it appears in For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll, but if it does it's a mix and shall not be done again. This chapter is in the Movie universe and hence does not have anything to do with the red-chains-I-want-a-new-world Cyrus event. Before I move on to the chapter, the song I'm listening to is Regret Message by Kagamine Rin of Vocaloid. I love it. Now this is the last note as I tried to start writing. There are Sinnoh Myths about D&P. (The legendaries not the games.) All I can say about that is that the two obviously pop into the human world once in a while to….I dunno, drink water? o.O Who am I kidding, I have no idea. Let's just say that they popped in for fun for the first few hundred years then were like, screw it. FINALLY, on to the chapter**.

Dull, crimson eyes, locked in a staredown, stared blankly at the other. The powerful deities of Space and Time had been, as usual, traversing their dimensions when they saw something…out of the ordinary.

Each other.

As of then, they were wondering what course of action to take. The two found the other…vaguely familiar, as if they had met…someplace, sometime. Any thoughts were brushed aside as the two, faced by unknown, fell back into the safety of what they knew very well.

Fight.

Ironically, despite their status, fighting was one of the few things the two knew much about. It was in-born, something they both knew how to do and that they sought safety in.

And so Dialga and Palkia let forth ear-shattering battle cries, their crimson eyes, bright with fierceness, glaring at the other in a futile attempt of intimidation. Neither backed down. The two dragons, eager to battle, charged towards each other, scattering fearful Unown throughout the connected dimensions. Their battle took a turn when Dialga let forth a Roar of Time.

Bending the fabric of Time to it's advantage, the beam was in front of Palkia before it could react, let alone use Protect. Instinct took over Palkia's mind-it was too late to dodge, so it turned such that its arm would be hit rather than its head.

The explosion, which propelled Unown further than the eye could see, cleared, allowing Dialga to view the full consequences of its signature attack. Hair-thin cracks mercilessly drove their way into the light pink orb which was one of Palkia's pearls. Pain tore through Palkia's arm, yet it refused to allow Dialga the satisfaction of causing pain. It instead masked its fear and pain with a cry of outrage that tore through its throat. Despite Palkia's attempts, Dialga felt a shiver of pleasure run through its body. More pain. It wanted to cause much more pain than _that_.

Palkia knew that it had to escape, to perhaps heal a little before engaging Dialga in battle again. Pearly white wings fanned out from the Lord of Space's back, and it flew _from _Dialga, stalling with an Aura sphere before diving into another dimension. One, two hours? Dialga would be searching for about that long. Crimson eyes, reduced in its fury to glowing orbs, Dialga roared in outrage. Coward…Palkia was such a coward for running! And to the world of those humans, no less!

Nestled in a space between the two dimensions, Palkia slumbered, relieved to have escaped the wrath of the Temporal pokemon…at least for that time. While Palkia slept, Dialga searched. Each search proving futile as Dialga combed the current timelines of the human world without a trace of Palkia.

Ebony, snow and crimson, eyes shining icy blue, Darkrai charged up a Dark pulse, with the words "Go Away!" echoing through the beauty that was Alamos Town. Penetrating the barrier Palkia had set up, the Dark Void connected, and Palkia's eyes flew open in one sudden movement. As Palkia straightened up, the barrier faded as the kind, innocent town was plunged into another dimension, one that was black and that flashed with lightning. Landing unsteadily on the pavement before a group of humans, Palkia cried out in pain as its injured arm was jostled. Darkrai chose this moment to let forth a Dark Pulse. Wincing, Palkia took off after the annoying fly that was the pokemon who caused nightmares, attempting to knock it down. Dialga, while this was happening, discovered Palkia and, from a navy blue portal, attacked with Draco Meteor, hitting both Palkia and Darkrai.

Finally. Finally a chance to embrace the heat of battle! The two dragons push each other down, fire attacks at each other, dodge attacks…all in their own world. Irritatingly, that black fly tried to butt in once or twice, but it was swatted by the feuding deities in almost no time.

They relished it. They enjoyed it. It was…great, the feeling of seeing your opponent cry out in pain. Wonderful to see them bruised and winded, uplifting to see their blood spill onto the ground.

Pain was all the two knew how to cause, and they loved it. No matter that the humans' beloved town, the town that they had worked so hard to build, was vanishing before their very eyes. No matter that the humans ware crying, frightened, trembling and begging for the nightmare of reality to go away. No matter that pokemon and humans alike screamed for them to stop, their dreams, however unlike, unanimously shattered. Lost in the midst of battle, Dialga and Palkia paid no attention to their surroundings.

Bruised, tired, bleeding, the dragons savagely glared at each other. One hit. One more hit to finish the other off. Dialga's diamond glowed and its fin-like growth lengthened as it prepared a Roar of Time. Palkia's pearls shone and its left arm-extention turned pink as it positioned itself for a Spacial Rend. They were fired.

The attacks never connected.

Eyes fierce, voice determined, Darkrai flew up to them.

"THIS GARDEN IS _EVERYONE'S_!"

With those words, Darkrai made its final stand, trapping the dragons and their attacks in a dark orb. Shock registered in their minds as they fought to release themselves, only to no avail.

How long was it…one, two minutes perhaps? Exhausted, Darkrai began to lose power as the orb shrank, releasing Dialga and Palkia. Unable to move, it hovered there as it was hit by the combined might of a hyper beam and an aura sphere from the deities. They return to fighting instantly, knocking into each other as Darkrai was thrown into the dark "sky", disintegrating as it flew. Why would they care?

Once again they prepared their most devastating attacks. This was it. One hit and the innocent town dragged into the clash would be gone for good, like Darkrai before it. Humans and pokemon alike embraced. They smiled amidst their freely flowing tears and attempted to make their last moments happy ones. Then they closed their eyes and embraced death…

Which would not come at that moment.

As the first notes played, the dragons hesitated, the bloodlust that had blinded them fading slightly. As the calming melody of Oracion enveloped them in beauty and calm, they cast away all thoughts and instead marveled at the melody that soared like the golden wings of an ethereal creature, all offensive intent lost in song.

As the song ended, shame spread through the two. The thoughts and bloodlust they had displayed frightened them. How could they possibly think that? Why would they…ever…wish harm upon one another for such a petty reason? Both wished to return to the comfort of their dimension, as their conscience stabbed at them. Dialga roared a hurried apology to Palkia before leaving through a navy blue portal as fast as it could.

Palkia, having been the one who accidentally caused Alamos town the distress it had, turned to observe its surroundings. What had once been a beautiful, grand place was half-gone, all dark and gloomy. "Palkia!"

Hearing a yell, the Deity of Space turned.

"See what you've done? Now return this place to normal!" a young human male cried in anger from a high tower.

"Yes, please do!" a young human female next to him yelled.

"_Please!_" a Pikachu cried.

Feeling bad for all it had done, Palkia, with its powers of space, transported the town back into its original dimension, returned the lost half of the town to it..and more. Palkia left, knowing that the humans would greatly appreciate the revival of their friend, Darkrai.

**Okay! Phew! It's 12.15am here. Anyway, I'm really proud of this. More…disturbing than sad, and I'm moving the rating up. Please review!**


	6. Zekrom

Chapter 6: Zekrom

**Note: I lost the chapter last week. Couldn't force myself to write, so I waited till now to do it. Sorry for the delay. :P It's just that I really didn't want to write and went to transformice to vent. :P Yeah, I really was pissed off. Anyway. Let me explain things a little.**

**This chapter narrates the events of Pokemon White. Hence, the focus is on Zekrom. This chapter is canon with the next one, which is the events of Pokemon White2. Of course, Zekrom won't turn up next chap. ;) It's Reshiram as the focus next chap. Next to come after the Res chap will be the Kyurem chap, which is also the events of White2, only focusing on Kyurem. So…yay for kyurem. Another thing: I originally started my story with the original dragon, but I feel it is excessive and am going to cut it out. So, yeah. Now let me open up bulbapedia, and enjoy! :)**

Screams.

Cries.

Fire painted the despairing earth a vivid red, and electricity cracked the weeping night sky, tearing it apart.

Death, thick as fog, hung around the vast region of Unova that night.

None went unnoticed.

The two dragons of Yin and Yang, Ideals and Truth who circled overhead certainly took note of everything.

The wails of a man as he struggled to shake his dead father awake. The cries of a Leafeon as it lay dying, blood matting it's green coat. The shriek of a mother as her daughter was crushed by debris in front of her eyes. The sobs of a child as he cradled his dead friend Oshawott. The eyes, shadowed with despair and fear, of the people in the Unova region.

The dragons had been ordered by their masters to do battle, and that they did- at the expense of everyone else. Really, it wasn't the dragons' fault. Fragments of the original dragon's heart, they were…programmed, you might say, to obey every word of the heroes of ideals and truth respectively.

Only that the heroes were dead.

Owning the dragons now were their sons, their direct successors. Folly lead them to begin the pointless argument again- which one, ideals or truth, was more important?

Of course, as any sensible person would say, neither was more important- they were equally important. Then again, humans at the time have never been known for their…willingness to accept new ideas, so, like any normal person would at that time the brothers did what they "had to".

We did change for the better, and lost our narrow-mindedness, but the consequences of the sons' folly were grave. Those were not subject to any form of change- they would forever remain as a deep scar in the history of Unova. After all, the dragons could hardly fight without destroying the region.

The massacre left a gash on the hearts of the dragons as well. They were pokemon, just like those they accidentally killed- they had emotions, they felt for others; but could not act upon those emotions. They could not force themselves to stop acting on their masters' will- be controlled by the selfishness of humankind. Perhaps it was their heart- their feelings that caused them to change into dragon stones. Who knows?

The Dark stone found it's way into a museum millions of years later. Proceeding, it came into the hands of a young trainer, Hilda. The Dragon of ideals was disgusted when it learnt about Pokemons' capture and usage for battle. What right did humans have to capture pokemon against their will and use them for their own purposes? Hesitantly, Zekrom drew the connection between the circumstances of his change of form and the capture of pokemon. So…pokemon were tools, merely something to be used to achieve something petty like an achievement, an award or, worst of all, fame?

Tools…better than dead. The dragon had massacred more pokemon than it bothered to count unintentionally. What difference did Hilda's actions have from its? They were both snatching away something precious from the pokemon, whether it was freedom or life. They were both causing some form of harm to the pokemon. With those thoughts, drowning in despair and angst, Zekrom spent its first few days in Hilda's bag.

Light- a ray of light as bright as Reshiram's feathers was introduced to Zekrom. Smiles…laughter…the pokemon in Hilda's team…were…happy..? But…why? How? How, with everything- their pride, their freedom, their status robbed of them, could they be happy? How did they even smile? Why? Perhaps humans were not as controlling as it thought.

Realisation struck a chord deep in the heart of the dark dragon. Readily, without much resistance, it was accepted and began to resound as a part of the dragon, it's understanding of the relationship between the two species. Pokemon were not tools. They were friends, comrades, someone to be respected and cared for, not to be shunned and looked down on. When a human hurt a pokemon it was as major an offense as if the one hurt was another human. Humans and pokemon were gradually edging towards even ground, a world, a utopia where things were fair and equal- an ideal. This ideal world which Hilda spoke of so often inspired the great dragon.

Zekrom wanted to help create that utopia- only that utopia would not be fictional but reality. That ideal which would eventually govern the world, the hope of a better future that lay in all pokemons' hearts would be made real. Both making up for the deaths of their ancestors and doing a favor to them, Zekrom would finally be granted peace of mind, no longer having to angst over the guilt it felt.

Hilda Zekrom wanted to help as well. She worked hard, toiled and travelled far, defeating strong trainers Zekrom only knew as "Gym Humans" and collecting metal from them. This was all so she would be granted access to the "Elite Humans" and, after defeating the "Champion Human" she would become the "Champion Human" in place of the previous one. Hilda, witty, inspirational, caring, smart, worked hard to defeat all the humans and stood at the entrance of the Victory Road, eyes shining with determination and resolve. Zekrom wished to help her achieve her ideals- and reveal that she was the new Hero of Ideals.

One thing, though, would not leave Zekrom's mind. Where was Reshiram and what had happened to it? Was it awake or did it still slumber in it's stone?

Before Hilda could fight the Champion Human, N appeared. Zekrom found that boy highly mysterious- he could understand the speak of Pokemon and believed humans should be eradicated for their sake. Initially, Zekrom could not agree more- it itself had once been treated like a weapon, a tool. Now, though, Zekrom thought differently.

N caused a castle to rise, and Hilda calmly stepped in, knowing it was the only thing to do. As she explored, Zekrom could not help but feel something familiar- a presence, one it did not remember too well but it knew it had felt many times before.

Finally, Hilda reached N. The boy spoke for a while and then a mass of feathers and fur crashed through the wall….no. It could not be true. What would Reshiram have to do with N? Why would it be here…unless N was…the Hero of Truth…

Zekrom thought quickly. It would have no choice but to reveal Hilda as the Hero of Ideals. Breaking out of it's stone, Zekrom showed itself and roared fiercely, putting on a show to match Reshiram's dramatic entrance. The dragon proceeded to face Hilda in battle for her to capture it.

As it fought, Zekrom could feel Reshiram's icy blue eyes fixated on it. The Dragon of Ideals could only imagine what Reshiram had gone through with N, both believing the world was a horrible place where Pokemon were treated badly and hurt. At long last, Hilda captured Zekrom, the slight smile on her face quickly reverting to a steely gaze at N.

Zekrom was sent out against it's counterpart, the Dragon of Truth, Reshiram. Why, Hilda? It didn't want to fight Reshiram- it merely wanted to give Hilda a chance to fight by revealing itself…. too late. Whether or not Zekrom wanted to attack Reshiram, N, Hilda and Reshiram wouldn't give it a choice. Reluctantly, Zekrom struck Reshiram down. Usually they were equal in power, but Reshiram, fueled by what seemed to be anger, made rash decisions that cost it the battle. The remainder of N's team was easily swept by the legendary.

Ghetsis was revealed to have been using N as a puppet all along, shocking all in the room. Reshiram…Zekrom thought, glancing at the poke ball that held it. Reshiram and N had been tricked by Ghetsis. They had wrongly believed the world was worse that it seemed- and it was all Ghetsis' fault. All of it.

Zekrom's anger gave it a surge in power, and it effortlessly swept Ghetsis' team, after which it was sent back to it's poke ball. It watched silently and triumphantly as Ghetsis and the members of Team Plasma left for jail….

Besides N. He spoke to Hilda for a while before sending out Reshiram. The Dragon of Truth seemed somewhat confused, not knowing what to do. Fighting to escape the confines of the poke ball, Zekrom tried to roar at Hilda to release it and failed, the sound simply echoing in the walls of the mechanism. Reshiram, with N on it's back, left for good. Zekrom slumped miserably. It had wanted to share the beauty and wonder of the world with Reshiram, to show it how great the world was.

Alas, it never got the chance.

**I am really, really sleepy now….. *Yawn* Anyway I hope this chapter was up to standard as I was kinda sleepy while writing it. Then again, it's 12:35am. :P**


End file.
